With hearing device systems having dual coverage, in other words a hearing device for the left ear of a wearer and a hearing device for the right ear of a wearer, it is possible to adjust the left and the right device individually to the requirements of the wearer in each instance. To this end, an item of information must be assigned to the respective hearing device unit to determine whether it concerns the left or the right hearing device unit. The left or right hearing device unit was previously connected to a cable, and the hearing device acoustician was then able to assign a function as a left and/or right hearing device unit to the respective hearing device unit by way of a programming device. To enable the wearer to be able to make a distinction between the two hearing device units, it is usual to provide said hearing device units with an identification element which is visible from the outside, e.g. a colored name plate, with a blue name plate standing for the left hearing device unit for instance and a red name plate standing for the right hearing device unit.
In the case of wirelessly programmable devices, the difficulty arises, during the wireless sending of programming information, of both hearing device units being able to receive, and not being assigned, the information relating to which is now the left hearing device unit and which is now the right hearing device unit.
The publication DE 199 16 900 C1 discloses the manner in which specific characteristics or features of the hearing device are to be closed or released by means of a hardware key or a software key.